


【Neil / The Protagonist】未盡關係

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你沒說過我們未來是這樣的關係。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 26





	【Neil / The Protagonist】未盡關係

「你沒說過我們未來是這樣的關係。」

「我沒說過嗎？」尼爾側躺著環住他的肩，細碎地輕觸在他唇邊，漫不經心地回答。

「我肯定你沒有，否則我絕不會讓你這麼做。」他推開纏人的黃金獵犬，坐到床邊，尼爾有點遺憾他們的溫存時間被打斷，但這份委屈在瞧見對方彎下腰拾起地上黑色男用底褲的風景時，轉化成一個口哨。

不贊同的眼光回應了尼爾的調戲。

「發生的事情就是發生了，而且——」尼爾挪動上半身，雙手如藤蔓纏住他精實的腰部曲線，像個小孩賴皮地將腦袋靠在那，「我完全不介意我們多來幾次。」尼爾牽起他放在床單上的手，彼此交握，在手背落下親密的吻。

「誰教你這些的？」他承認尼爾的愛意確實把他包裹地過份甜蜜，以至於 **不該與同事發生性關係** 不這條守則明顯被他丟進了碎紙機。他無奈卻享受金髮青年給他的安全感，這不是一個CIA探員該有的。要是尼爾打算殺了他，又或者他其實背後另有主事者，那也許今天就是他生命中的最後一天。

也不是那麼糟。

他想，並對產生這種想法的自己感到懊惱。

「你教我的。」尼爾把走神的戀人拉回床上，手掌貼上鍛鍊有成的胸肌，「想知道你還教了些什麼嗎？」被對方愛撫而打亂節奏的呼吸出賣他的推拒，被如此輕易拆穿對一個擅長說謊的人來說有些挫敗。

「說來聽聽。」年長者低沉的嗓音流入尼爾的耳邊，而後他們唇齒相疊。

「你會愛上的。」尼爾輕笑。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 之後他們又打了幾次晨砲直到艾佛斯憤怒地敲門。  
> 艾佛斯：我想退休了。
> 
> -
> 
> 後續1：  
> 尼爾從後面來的時候，喜歡看對方因為自己撞入深處而跟著起伏的背肌，那景象辣得年輕氣盛的他下半身更是火熱，更別提夾住他的臀部帶來的視覺刺激。
> 
> 後續2：  
> 當尼爾在孟買擁擠的小巷內，握著兩人的性器套弄時，他有點後悔沒有更堅定的拒絕。


End file.
